Do You Remember? Zeref x Reader
by Chinamiismyname
Summary: Don't know about it yet, just did it on a whim out of inspiration. This is the cover image for now, but I'll change it soon


"M-Mommy, daddy? W-Where are you?" the soft voice of a girl stuttered, which escaped from her tiny chapped lips as she looked around for her parents amid the situation she was in. She had short [h/c] hair, with gleaming dull [e/c] eyes that seemed to be lost in thought trying to figure out where her parents were. She wore a short what used to be white dress, that had now been sullied by the impeding dirt and dust that had been floating around in the air. She wore no shoes as they had been stolen from her by a group of villagers who thought of her as a monster, which the girl had been confused by, because she had done nothing wrong for them to accuse of being such a thing. Chaos was everywhere, buildings had collapsed, fire surrounding everywhere burning the once clean air of the village that this little girl had used to reside in. The sky had become a sickening hue of red, and orange with some tints of yellow, that once used held life in it, destruction was everywhere, but the little girl could care less about the rest of her surroundings at the moment. All she cared about was finding her family, so that she could feel a sense of comfort in this time of calamity.

"M-Mommy, daddy, o-onii-san, if you're playing a game on me...I-I'd like for you to stop now" the girl said walking aimlessly, "I-I won't even get mad at you if you come out and yell "Surpise!" to scare me, so p-please just come on out from wherever you're hiding...please" tears started to stream from her eyes and down her round childish cheeks, coating the barren wasted-land that used to be her home with her fresh tears leaving a trail behind her. Although she hadn't realized that once her tears dropped to the ground something incredible had happened, that if the villagers had still existed, they'd be filled with awe and fear and what this girl was capable of. Slowly taking place of the tears that had dripped from the little girl, little saplings had started to grow bringing back the land to it's former appearance, before it had been attacked by the dragons that lived in the land. Slowly, little by little the fire had seemed to go down, and the sky was somewhat returning to its former colour, but it had gotten overcast at some point and it soon started to rain, covering the earth in its clear liquid, as it started to dissipate the rest of the fire that had burned down the village.

While still absentmindedly and aimlessly walking around, the girl had stumbled upon a familiar road that she had walked down many times, she could recall how it looks even with her eyes closed. Soon hope had started to fill the girl's chest that she took of running without a second thought with a smile gradually appearing on her face. Huffing and puffing as she tried her past to get to her destination as quickly as possible, the girl started to see a familiar building in the distance which made her heart start thumping loudly in her chest and she couldn't contain the smile that was slowly creeping its way onto her face.

"Mommy! Daddy! Onii-san! I've finally found you, I was looking all over for you...I thought you guys had left, I was so scar-" the girl stopped in her tracks and cut herself off as she stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her. There, laying on the ground with lifeless eyes looking towards the sky her parents corpses' lay there un-moving as they were being crushed by the house that they used to live in blood spilled from their lips that had now dried and had been soaked into the soil making it become a crimson red hue in colour. The girls eyes widened in terror at the sight of her parents and she fell to her knees in a distressed manner as she covered her mouth to prevent any sounds to escape her lips. 'This was not supposed to happen, this was totally not supposed to happen', the girl thought to herself as she looked down onto the ground not wanting to believe the sight in front of her.

"M-Mommy, D-Daddy..." the girl shakily called out to the corpses holding a hand out to them in attempt to see if they were still pulling that prank on her or not. Though reality really didn't want to kick in to slap the girl out of her delusions into thinking that her parents were just joking with her, but she couldn't deny it, no matter how much she wanted to, and what she was seeing before is reality giving her the cruellest of jokes to look at her parents dead bodies that were slowly starting to rot away to become one with the earth once again. Putting her hands the the grounds and slowly moving her knees to move, the girl started to crawl towards her house, to get a closer look at her parents bodies that were still breathing no less than just a few hours ago. She came upon her mother's corpse and slowly touched her hair that used to be a shining and glossy vibrant colour of [h/c], but it had now become covered in dirt and black ashes, as it also lost its sheen. She looked over from beside her mother to see her father, his [h/c] also covered in dirt and ashes as his neck had bent into an unnatural position where it looked like he was smiling at her in creepy way. The tears had fully started to flow from the girls eyes now, as she cried her heart out letting the sadness take over her being.

"Waaaah!~" the girl cried, her hot tears streaming down her face, and snot coming out of her nose in an undignified manner. No matter how much she screamed and cried and banged on the ground, her parents were not going to come back to life. While she was still crying she heard a shuffling sound from near, and her head shot up instantly to look around her to find out where the sound came from. Looking to her side a few ways form her parents, the girl walked over to the source of the sound, and her eyes had once again widened in disbelief, there under the rubble of her house, was her big brother, who was older than her by just 2 years, laying in the rubble with half of his side gone, looking as if it was eaten by a dragon. He wore a smile, looking towards the overcast sky, with a bright expression on his face. Quickly removing the debris from his form, the girl got on her knees, and held her brother's head as she tried to sit him up. She leaned him on her lap as she cried, her tears hitting his face endlessly. She gripped onto him as if she were to let him go, he'd surely disappear from her eyes in an instant.

"B-Big brother! Big brother!" the girl cried out desperately, hoping that at least one sound would escape from his lips so that she could hear his voice for one last time, but upon not hearing anything her wails became louder as she desperately called out to her brother wishing that he wouldn't die on her and leave her alone, just like her parents did. While her head was lowered down, and her sobbing being the only thing heard apart from the heavy pattering of rain drops removing the depressing feeling of the destroyed village, a hand landed on top of the girls head, and she immediately stopped crying to look up at who had disturbed her from grieving. Upon looking up at the owner of the hands, the girl gasped in surprise at seeing her brother looking at her with a small smile on his lips. He patted her head, but said nothing as he continued staring at his younger sister.

"Y...You're so noisy, how am I... supposed to pass on... if you keep crying that loudly brat..." he finally managed to say breathing heavily and trying to sustain himself, so that he could speak to his sister for the final time.

"B-Big b-brother, you shouldn't talk...you're going to hurt yourself even further!" the girl girl argued, wanting her brother to save his breath.

"But then...how am I going...to talk to you if-" he began saying but, soon started coughing up blood, at over using his throat.

"B-Brother!, please don't talk anymore!" the girl started "Y-you have to l-live, I-I don't want you to die, so please, don't talk anymore!" she finished holding onto her brother tightly and crying.

"I'm...going to die,...and there's nothing you can... do to... change it" he replied giving a stern look to his sister, she was so stubborn that even a dragon would have a hard time at trying kill her.

"I-I'll find a way, I'll find a way to bring you back, I'm not going to give up until I find some answer to bring you back!" the girl yelled her hands tightening in her brother's clothes as she looked at him with determined eyes. She wasn't going to let her brother die at such a young age, and she didn't want to be alone in this world without him by her side. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in surprise as she felt her brother karate chop her head at her foolishness.

"I don't want you to waste your life...trying to find a solution...to bring, me back from the dead..." her brother counteracted, he sure was unlucky sometimes that he had this girl as his sister. Once she sets her mind on something she sees it through to the, not matter the consequences, and that made the poor boy worry about his sister many times. Even though he was about to die his sister still managed to make him worry about her choices in life, and think if was better for her to die instead of him, at least he'd have comfort knowing that she wouldn't be so troublesome in the afterlife. There was nothing he could do about it though, he was the one who was going to die, be he's glad that his sister wasn't here when the dragons attacked their village, and that she was the one who gets to live, as she was the younger one of the two. Seeing that she was still here made him very happy, and he was glad that he was the one chosen to die instead of her. He raised his to his little sister's cheek and gently caressed it looking into her her eyes with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm so glad that... I was the one to... die out of the two of us..." the girl's brother said looking a way from his sister and towards grey overcast sky, staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing he had seen all day. "Please...live your life to the fullest...and don't regret...that me, mom and dad died...Be happy..and try to...find a good soulmate who can...make you happy for the rest of your life..."

"Live your life to the fullest...and become a person...who won't...find fault in the death of her family..." her brother started to say, but then began to trail off as he said his final words to her before departing to the afterlife to meet with their parents.

"I believe..in you..._..." he whispered her name to her as his hand on her cheek fell limp and his eyes that once held life in them, now turned dull, even though he still had that smile on his face saying that he was happy that he had finally been freed from this world.

"G-Guuuuh...b-big bro-...b-big brother...BIG BROTHER" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs towards the sky the rain covering her face, seeming to blend in with her tears. Her hair covered her eyes as her lips still trembled, silent sobs escaping her lips.

She was going to find a way to bring her brother back, no matter if he wanted her to or not, she just couldn't bear to be alone in this world. She would find a way to bring back her brother even if it cost her, her life. She will not hesitate at finding an answer, and she was going to play at the hands of life and death no matter what. An eerie smile creeped upon the girl's lips as she looked at her brother's now cold and dead body, and started to lift him up to put him on her back.

"Now what shall I do first to bring onii-chan back to life I wonder?" the girl asked herself, an undignified and evil cackle escaped from her, as her eyes were filled with a crazed look in them. "You think you can kill my family and get away with it dragons? I think you just chose thew wrong person to mess with...And I'm going to see to it that all of you get repaid with your lives" the girl cackled again as she slowly started to depart from what used to be her home. Her body fading into the darkness surrounding her as she carried the corpse of her dead brother on her back.

* * *

"Haaah...haaah...I had another dream again, but this one keeps on occurring to me every now and then.." a girl that looked to be around the age of 19 said as she held her head in her hand, and panted heavily, with sweat covering her body and soaking through the the sheets. She ran a hand through her black hair as she tried to steady herself and gather her thoughts.

"Why..Why does this keep happening to me?" she questioned to herself. She had always been having these nightmares ever since she was a child, but lately they had been getting worst, and more vivid than usual. She thought that they would stop eventually, but they didn't and thanks to that, she hardly gets to sleep at night. Looking to her side where a window had been stationed, the girl got up and walked over to it, moving the curtains to either of its side, and squinted at the morning sun that was beginning to rise.

"Another day yet I'm still no closer to understanding what these nightmares are all about" the girl sighed. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, not hearing the door to her room open, and a figure step inside.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry you know" a female voice sounded from behind the girl as she looked at her roommate with a worried expression, seeing the the girl was not paying attention to her surroundings. She had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, which she had tied into two pigtails. She wore a blue white crop top lined with gold trimmings on the top and bottom, a blue heart in the middle of the top, she also wore a blue vest over it with the same gold trimming on the sides and lower arm sleeves tied with gold strings, and frills at the end of the sleeve. She wore a black skirt with a white belt and a brown pouch hanging at the side of her right hip, while a purple whip hung on the left side. Black stockings that reached her upper thigh were what she also wore, along with a pair of brown boots that started at her shins. [ image ]

"Are you having those weird dreams again Maho?" the girl's roommate asked, snapping the one now identified as Maho out of her thoughts. Maho had straight long black hair and and brownish- red eyes. She wore a black top, with black pants, and black combat boots [ image 2 ]. She didn't know why she always wore black outfits, but somehow she was just attracted to the shade, and couldn't help but feel nostalgia whenever she saw it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you always have to come and check up on me everytime I have them Lucy" Maho sadly replied to her roommate now known as Lucy. Maho was really happy the the girl was okay with being around her, as she was always considered a loner, as some people would call her.

"Mhn.. It's no problem at all. We are best friends after all, so I don't mind" Lucy stated. "Besides you've always saved when I was in trouble, so this is the least I can do." Lucy said, as she grabbed Maho's hand and gave her the biggest smile shoe could muster to put the girl at ease, which happened to work at the very least.

"I'm glad you're my friend Lucy" Maho stated she returned a small smile to her blonde haired friend and held her hands back as she squeezed them a bit.

"Me too" Lucy replied. "Now let's go, we have a big day ahead of us and we don't want to keep the others waiting.. okay?" Lucy told as she stated to drag Maho out of her room and onto the streets of Magnolia. Maho nodded her head and continued to make Lucy lead the way s they started walking towards their guild. Maho couldn't help but feel like she forgot something,b ut she didn't pay any mind to it and started towards her destination to the guild they call,

'_FAIRY TAIL_'

Back inside the girls' shared apartment; a figure was seen hiding under the sheets of Maho's bed. It slowly revealed itself to show a a black cat with withe stripes running along its ears and tail. It wore a red and black frilled Gothic-Loli dress, and black Gothic shoes with white thigh-high socks. A maid band was placed over its head, and it had glowing silver eyes. Yawning lazily, and stretching as the cat it is, it looked around the room to find its master, so that they could eat breakfast together, but instead all that was heard was silence and the room was empty of the other life form that should have been in there. Blinking in disbelief the cat got up and whit wings appeared from its back as an irk mark grew on its forehead.

"T-They forgot about me!" the shrill high voice emitted from the cat as it woke up the neighbours and everyone in the surrounding vicinity.

What a great morning it was starting out to be (╬ಠ益ಠ).

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
